On a sunny morning, Brandon rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of eggplants for $7.32 each and baskets of pomegranates for $7.84 each. Brandon decided to buy a basket of eggplants and a basket of pomegranates because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Brandon need to pay for his produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Brandon needs to pay, we need to add the price of the eggplants and the price of the pomegranates. Price of eggplants + price of pomegranates = total price. ${7}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Brandon needs to pay $15.16.